


Visits from A Ghost

by NightSHadoew



Series: Echoes [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Please don't read it if you don't feel comfortable reading stories about grief and suicide, Suicide, This is a dark fic, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSHadoew/pseuds/NightSHadoew
Summary: It was a Saturday again. Hermione was preparing coffee for herself. She looked at her watch, it was almost time. It was almost time, the time she was both excited for and dreaded was almost here.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: Echoes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748134
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Visits from A Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said before. This is a dark fic that mentions suicide and uses ghosts as a symbol of grief. Please don't read this if those kind of topics makes you uncomfortable. There is nothing wrong with that.
> 
> Also thanks to HHrPie for betaing this.

It was a Saturday again. Hermione was preparing coffee for herself. She looked at her watch, it was almost time. It was almost time, the time she was both excited for and dreaded was almost here. She poured the coffee into her favourite cup. It was a brown cup with a picture of an otter on it. It was a gift from Harry. 

“This time, this time it will be different.” she said to herself before heading to her living room. She sat on one of her armchairs. She glanced at her watch once more “Only a couple of seconds left.” she thought as she closed her eyes. When she opened them there he was, sitting on the chair opposite to her.

“Hey, Hermione. I couldn't find you at the coffee shop, so I thought I should check your house to see if you were okay.” the ghost of Harry Potter said.

“Hello, Harry. I am fine. I just didn’t feel like going to the coffee shop today.” Hermione replied despite the sudden dryness of her mouth. “How was your week?” she asked, hoping he would give her a proper reply this time.

“It was alright.” Harry brushed her question aside. “But that's not why I am here. There is something I wanted to tell you.” Harry looked like he took a deep breath "Well, here it goes. Hermione Granger, I love you."

“I love you too Harry.” Hermione said, holding back her tears. “Maybe we can have dinner tomorrow night?” she asked as she tightened her grip on her cup. She had hoped to get an answer from him but it never came. Harry had disappeared. Hermione felt the tears beginning to drip down her face.

“You know this is pointless. That thing isn’t Harry, it's just an echo. It will never hear you.” the rational part of her brain told her. “A ghost can’t grow.”

Hermione ignored that part of her brain. She knew a ghost couldn’t grow beyond their dying thought but Harry had done the impossible before. He had survived the killing curse, twice. If anyone could do the impossible it was Harry Potter.

* * *

It was Sunday night. Hermione was sitting behind her table wearing a blue dress. She was waiting for Harry to show up. She asked him to have dinner with her tomorrow. She was hoping Harry would suddenly appear opposite to her. That they could have a nice dinner. 

She waited for hours as her food grew cold but Harry never came.

“Next week. Next week he will come to dinner” she said to herself with a weak voice as she threw her dinner into the trash.

* * *

It was Saturday once more. Hermione looked at her watch, it was almost time. She took a deep breath. “This time will be different. This time I will make him listen to me.” she said to herself.

She only had to wait for a couple of seconds before she heard Harry’s voice.

“Hey, Hermione. I couldn't find you at the coffee shop, so I thought I should check your house to see if you were okay.” the ghost of Harry Potter said.

Hermione opened her eyes to see Harry floating in her living room.

“Harry I need to talk to you.” she said in as stern of a voice as she could manage.

“That's okay but first there is something I need to tell you.” Harry said 

“No Harry Potter, you will listen to me. We need to talk right now.” Hermione said, her voice rising with each word.

"Well, here it goes. Hermione Granger, I love you." Harry continued ignoring Hermione.

“Don’t you dare disappear on me Harry. Don’t you dare go away.” Hermione yelled but it didn’t make a difference. Harry disappeared just like he came.

The strength left Hermione’s legs and she fell to the floor. She couldn’t get up all she could do was cry while mumbling “Please don’t leave me.” to herself.

* * *

It was Saturday again. Hermione looked at her watch, it was almost time. The time she dreaded was almost here.

“Please leave me alone this time. Please just leave me alone.” she said, her voice breaking.

“Hey, Hermione. I couldn't find you at the coffee shop, so I thought I should check your house to see if you were okay.” the ghost of Harry Potter said.

“Leave me alone. Get out of here and leave me alone.” Hermione yelled at the ghost.

“But there is something I wanted to tell you." the ghost said, ignoring her once more.

“I don’t want to hear it! Just leave me alone!” Hermione shrieked.

“But I can’t do that because…” the ghost trailed off before continuing, completely ignoring Hermione’s cries. “Well, here it goes. Hermione Granger, I love you."

Hermione threw the first thing she could grab at the ghost as it disappeared. She only realised what she had thrown after her favourite mug hit the wall. She looked at the broken remains of the brown cup Harry had gifted her while her tears made their way down her face.

She kneeled down to grab one of the broken pieces of the cup. She sat on the floor, stroking the broken piece that had a picture of an otter with her fingers.

* * *

It was almost Saturday again. Hermione looked at her watch, it was just a couple minutes until Saturday arrived.

She knew she couldn’t handle another Saturday. Saturday used to be her favourite day of the week until four years ago until Harry died. Now she dreaded Saturdays, she dreaded the ghost that came to visit her every Saturday. The ghost that told her the words she wanted to hear more than anything four years ago. But now she dreaded those words. She dreaded the visit from the ghost.

She had made up her mind. She was not going to see another Saturday. She was not going to hear those words again. She couldn’t bear hearing them again.

She walked to the small bathroom of the small inn she was staying in. A broken piece of a brown cup that had the picture of an otter in her hands. She was not going to see another Saturday.

* * *

As blood poured out of Hermione’s wrists and her world grew darker there was only one thought, one prayer, in her mind.

“Please, let me be with Harry.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a hard story to write. I wanted to explore grief using ghosts. Sometimes losing someone is hard and it can even be more than you can handle alone. In those times you need to do what Hermione failed to do in this story, ask for help from people around you. No matter how alone you feel there is always people around you who could help you.


End file.
